


Your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: I took  this post on tumblr: "i overheard these two guys in the hallway at my school and one of them was like “you always look hot dude… no homo tho” and then like 5 seconds later he yelled “sike!” and slapped the other dude’s ass" add this one: "bro, bro ur hand looks heavy. let me hold it for u."  and wrote a ficlet about Guy and Kyle, and public displays of affection between the two.





	

Guy came straight from a misson, walked inside the full bar and as soon as he spotted Kyle grinned while he was walking across the bar towards the back to hopefully get changed – Kyle thought because Guy's uniform was covered in what could possibly be blood stains and dirt – and shouted to Kyle:

“Looking hot dude! No homo though.”

Kyle couldn't help smiling a little, and shaking his head, while Guy walked through the door to the back room. Five seconds later Guy came back out wearing jeans and his old, slightly faded, black tee wih the red W. He came up to Kyle and yelled

“Sike!” before grabbing Kyle, dipping him, and planting a sloppy kiss on Kyle's mouth, and Kyle started laughing.

Kyle hadn't been sure how he had expected Guy to act around him once they became a couple, though to be fair, a year ago he hadn't even considered the possibility of the two of them to get together, so perhaps he hadn't done a lot of thinking. However, he had to admit to himself that at the start he'd been surprised at how _open_ Guy was being about it. Having one of Guy's arms over his shoulders wasn't new even in public, but now if they were out walking Guy would every now and again pull Kyle close and give him a quick kiss on the temple or on the cheek, just beause he could. Kyle wouldn't ever complain about that.

He liked being able to touch Guy back in public too, though he wasn't quite as big on public displays of affection as Guy was. While Kyle wouldn't hesitate to kiss Guy even in public, he didn't make a big scene out of it. To be fair to Guy, he didn't always make a big scene out of it, but Kyle had made the mistake of just mentioning in passing that he knew about that time Guy kissed Tora in the middle of times square, and Kyle genuinely hadn't meant anything about it, but Guy had apparently taken it as a challenge to surprise Kyle with overly dramatic kissing in public.

They were more open about it on Oa than on Earth – the other lanterns genuinely couldn't care less what Kyle and Guy got up to together, and besides most of them couldn't tell when exactly Kyle and Guy had actually started dating, since apparently a large number of them had been under the impression they'd been dating forever. Kyle had questioned one of those lanterns, because Kyle had been quite openly dating Soranik for a bit, but then remembered that other aliens perhaps viewed poly relationships differently than it was viewed on Earth – this wasn't a huge surprise to Kyle. However even on earth there were moments...

“Hey, Kyle,” Guy said, smiling.

“Yeah?”

“Your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you.”

Kyle snorted out a laugh, but let Guy grab his hand. Lacing their fingers together. Guy's ring always so full of excess energy was warm and felt like it was almost vibrating against Kyle's fingers.

“You are ridiculous,” Kyle said, as they walked side by side holding hands, down the almost empty Coast City street. He looked at Guy, who met his eyes. A small soft smile on his lips, and Kyle leaned in for a quick kiss, just a peck on the corner of Guy's mouth.

“Where did you get that pick-up line from?” Kyle asked, and they started walking again.

“Heard Superboy use it,” Guy said.

“Oh? And how did it work out for him?”

Guy shrugged, swinging their clasped hands back and forth a bit.

“Not that great. Saw Robin slap him over the head.”

Kyle huffed out a laugh.

“Might have been because he said 'bro' though,” Guy mused.

Kyle snorted.

“Yeah, sure that must be why,” Kyle said and squeezed Guy's hand. Guy squeezed back and Kyle couldn't help glancing at Guy and noticing that he was looking at Kyle again. His eyes soft, and sometimes the way Guy would look at him, made Kyle's chest tighten with emotion. Neither had said the words yet, still pretending they were “just” dating, but it was written so clearly on Guy's face when he looke at Kyle, and Kyle hoped it was just as clear to Guy that he felt the same.

One day they might even find the words and not just show it in the ways they touched and acted around each other, in more than just their looks.

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the two tumblr posts:  
> http://notagreenlantern.tumblr.com/post/150931834362/  
> http://notagreenlantern.tumblr.com/post/152569431627/


End file.
